Skarlet/Current Timeline
Biography *''Mortal Kombat (2011): ''"Shao Kahn has many warriors under his command, but his trust lies solely in the fighters of his own creation. Warrior blood gathered from countless battlefields, fused with sorcery, produced his most effective enforcer yet: Skarlet. An expert tracker, she preys on those deemed enemies of the empire. During kombat, Skarlet gains strength from her opponent's blood, absorbing it through her skin. Shao Kahn has a new mission for this formidable kombatant: discover Quan Chi's true intentions and kill him if he plots betrayal of the emperor." Storyline Mortal Kombat The female kombatant known as Skarlet is actually a being made by Shao Kahn himself, due to the fact that he trusted very few people. Shao Kahn created Skarlet by collecting the blood of countless warriors, and infusing them with sorcery. A literally bloodthirsty warrior, Skarlet gained strength from the blood of her opponents, which meant that she was only released by her master as a last resort. As such, she is typically kept chained until he had a need of her services. Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) Reiko recruited Skarlet to his side sometime before or during the Outworld civil war, though her involvement has remained a secret to the opposition. During the Shokan siege on Z'unkahrah, Skarlet infiltrated the city and stole Kotal Kahn's Kamidogu from its pedestal. She gave the dagger to Havik, who was impressed by her boldness in stealing it. Skarlet requested to learn Blood Magik from the chaos cleric, who led her to Cassie Cage's cell, explaining the girl's ancestry and that in order to extract the power from her, she must fight. Skarlet later fights Jacqui while Cassie is forced to watch, unable to help her friend due to being chained to the floor, as Havik watches on. Skarlet easily dominates Jacqui and knocks the girl out with a single blow to the jaw. Afterwards, Skarlet chains Jacqui's unconscious body to the wall and witnesses Reiko return with Earthrealm's Kamidogu to give to Havik. As Reiko prepares for Kotal Kahn, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage's arrival, he orders Skarlet to cut him with both Earthrealm an Outworld's Kamidogu daggers. Skarlet complies and Reiko declares that together they will shed enough blood to gain the power to kill the Elder Gods themselves. As Reiko basks in Blood Magik, Skarlet absorbs some of the excess power he is emitting and clings to Reiko as she is overwhelmed by it. Empowered with Blood Magik, Skarlet cuts Jacqui with one of the Kamidogu, enslaving her to the Blood Code, and has her hold Cassie. Skarlet tells Cassie that important guests, her parents, will be arriving soon, and that Cassie will give them a "Proper bloody welcome" before stabbing her with the Kamidogu, enslaving Cassie to the Blood Code as well. Skarlet joined with Reiko and Red Dragon mercenaries in confronting Kotal Kahn, Johnny Cage, and Sonya Blade. After Reiko made his intentions for conquest clear, Skarlet revealed the girls to their rescuers, revealing their corrupted state by the Blood Code. Skarlet stayed by Reiko's side as the battle between their forces and Kotal Kahn's began. After Kotal and D'Vorah made short work of the Red Dragon troops between them, Skarlet clapped in mock respect as the four of them faced down, with Skarlet drawing her blades to duel with D'Vorah. When the Kytinn was distracted by Kotal's battle with Reiko, Skarlet took the initiative and stabbed D'Vorah in the shoulder. This backfired on her however, as D'Vorah used her highly toxic blood to weaken Skarlet. Recovering somewhat, Skarlet tried to come to Reiko's aid as he battled Kotal Kahn when she called to her general in panic, witnessing Mileena's arrival alongside her Tarkata hordes. Skarlet barred Mileena's path to Reiko and Kotal Kahn, mockingly calling the situation awkward as she told the deposed empress that after Reiko lost faith in her he turned to Skarlet. Though Mileena tries to convince Skarlet Reiko will betray her, Skarlet laughs this off, calling her jealous before throwing a Blood Ball at Mileena, revealing Reiko to have empowered her with the Blood Code. When several Tarkata rushed Skarlet, she summoned tentacles of blood to impale them. Mileena struck Skarlet with her sai, but Skarlet ripped the blades from her chest and charged Mileena, declaring herself to be a daughter of Shao Kahn as well, but as she was ranting about sharing the throne with Reiko as immortals bound in the Blood Code, Skarlet found herself bound in place by her other 'sibling', Ermac. Mileena used the opportunity to destroy Skarlet's legs with a Brutality, but this failed to kill her. Mileena didn't care, telling Skarlet she would torture her instead before kicking her face into the ground, knocking her unconscious. Endings *''Mortal Kombat (2011) (Non-Canonical): ''"Controlled by Quan Chi's sorcery, Skarlet attacked and destroyed Shao Kahn. As Quan Chi's magic subsided, she realized her unwitting role in his plot to bring ruin to Outworld. With Shao Kahn's blood splattered across her body, Skarlet absorbed his immense strength. She used this newfound power against Quan Chi. Brotherhood of Shadow warriors raced to defend the sorcerer, but their blood only served to make Skarlet invincible. In a battle between sorcery and gore-fueled fighting power, she avenged her fallen master. Having served her purpose, Skarlet disappeared into the shadows, awaiting Shao Kahn's rebirth." Category:Current Timeline Category:Character Subpages